Titans Chatroom Special Appearance: Harry Potter
by Mystical Beings
Summary: I got this idea from Demigod Chatroom. Each one is a PJO crossover with another series. This is my first one, it's PJO and HP. Rated T for no apparent reason. PLZ review. HIATUS!


_**Titans Chatroom**_

**I got this idea from Demigod Chatroom, a fan fiction by Shorty and KG Inc. This is like totally more awesome because it has so much of Luke!!!!!!! Hee, hee, hee. Each one will be a PJO crossover with a different series, This one is Harry Potter.**

_**Special Appearance: Harry Potter**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Hαιλευ: PJO is mine!!! Anyone who defies me is dead!!!!**

**Luke: Hey, we could use someone like you for the Titan Army!**

**Hαιλευ: Yep, I bet you're dying for a daughter of Zeus.**

**Luke: You're what? Welcome to the army!**

**Hαιλευ: I guess I'll have to leave my dreams of owning PJO behind… But I'll be back, Rick Riordan… I'll be back…**

(Cloud Girl has logged on)

(Hyperion has logged on)

Hyperion: Kronos? Atlas is begging to be relieved again, what should I do?

(King of Titans has logged on)

King of Titans: Can't anyone think of a good screen name? Just throw a boulder at him, works every time.

(Seaweed Brain has logged on)

Seaweed Brain: Hahaha! I hacked into your chatroom and changed the password!!! Actually Annabeth did it…

Seaweed Brain: The password is locked so you can't change it!!! It's godsrock!!!

Seaweed Brain: Now I'm going 2 go tell everyone the password!!!

(Artemis's Lieutenant has logged on)

Artemis's Lieutenant: Hey Luke! Percy told me the password, I'm going 2 tell Artemis!

Hyperion: Why have these people infiltrated out private chatroom? They have their own!

(Hermes has logged on)

Hermes: Hello Luke. How's my favorite son doing?

King of Titans: I hate you!!!!!!

Hermes: Oookay…. Bye!

(Hermes has logged off)

(Wise Girl has logged on)

Wise Girl: Is Percy here?

Seaweed Brain: Hi Annabeth!

(Zeus has logged on)

Zeus: Hello Father.

King of Titans: How did you get here?

Zeus: Artemis told me the password. Nice one, Percy.

King of Titans: Have you met our newest recruit?

Cloud Girl: Hi Dad! Luke totally rocks!!! Go titans!!!!

Zeus: …

(Goat Boy has logged in)

(Gryffindor Seeker has logged in)

Goat Boy: Percy keeps typing one thing, and deleting it, over and over… Any guesses?

Cloud Girl: He's typing 'I luv Annabeth'

Goat Boy: Wow? Whose you're godly parent? Apollo?

Cloud Girl: Nope, Zeus… Don't get him angrier than he already is, I just joined the Titans. Mount Othrys is so cool!

Goat Boy: …

Seaweed Brain: I luv Annabeth

Wise Girl: I love you, Percy!

Cloud Girl: Eeeewwww!!!!! Sicko!!!

(Death Boy has logged on)

Death Boy: It is time for messages from the dead! Thalia's mother says that Hera killed her. My mom says I've grown a lot in the last eighty some years. Bianca says that the titans need to be destroyed. Does anyone have messages for the souls of Elysium?

Seaweed Brain: That daughter of Zeus whose name I always forget joined the titans.

Death Boy: Who do you…? What in Hades? Is she here?

Cloud Girl: Hello? Does anyone ever pay attention to me? I just said Annabeth and Percy were sickos.

Goat Boy: Percy and Annabeth are kissing…

Cloud Girl: Percy and Annabeth, sitting in a tree…

Artemis's Lieutenant: K.I.S.S.I.N.G…

Death Boy: First comes love, then comes marriage…

Gryffindor Seeker: Then comes baby in a baby carriage!!!

Cloud Girl: Who are you? How did you find the password?

Gryffindor Seeker: Everyone at Hogwarts is talking about it!

(The Boy Who Lived has logged on)

(King Weasley has logged on)

(Proud to be a Mudblood has logged on)

King Weasley: Weasley is our king, Weasley is our king, he didn't let the Quaffle in, Weasley is our king.

The Boy Who Lived: Weasley can save anything, he can block every single ring, that's why all the Gryffindors sing, Weasley is our king.

Seaweed Brain: Huh wa huh?

(Former Death Eater has logged on)

Former Death Eater: Weasley can't save anything, he cannot block a single ring, that's why all the Slytherins sing, Weasley is our king.

(Snake Girl has logged on)

Snake Girl: Weasley was born a bin, he always lets the Quaffle in, that's why all the Slytherins sing, Weasley is our king.

The Boy Who Lived: Hey Pansy, you're a pugface!

Hyperion: What are you mere mortals doing here?

Gryffindor Seeker: I'm Caylie Ramirez! The new Gryffindor Seeker!

The Boy Who Lived: Oi, congratulations on becoming Seeker after me! I'll be coming back to Hogwarts next year to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts!

Proud to be a Mudblood: I'll be teaching Transfiguration.

Gryffindor Seeker: Yay! I have such great teachers!

Former Death Eater: I'm teaching potions…

Gryffindor Seeker: Boooo!!!!!

Hyperion: I'm going to tell the other titans about this mortal infiltration.

(Hyperion has logged off)

(Artemis has logged on)

Artemis: Thalia! I expect better of you!

Artemis's Lieutenant: Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Zeus: This is getting interesting.

Cloud Girl: While everyone else was fighting I went to write the funniest short story about Ian, Amy, Dan, and Natalie! Oh, and it has major Percabeth!

Wise Girl: What in Hades is Percabeth?

Cloud Girl: Percy and Annabeth, sitting in a tree…

Artemis's Lieutenant: K.I.S.S.I.N.G…

Death Boy: First comes love, then comes marriage…

Gryffindor Seeker: Then comes baby in a baby carriage!!!

Cloud Girl: Percabeth is a name for Percy and Annabeth's relationship! Everyone knows they are going to get married! I am writing an awesome fan fic about it. Percabeth married, have kid, Luke Castellan reborn, joins the Titans. I put myself in it, like, as a goddess! Oh, that went off subject…

(Athena has logged on)

Athena: There is a name for my daughters relationship?

Zeus: Athena looks ready for murder…

Cloud Girl: Got 2 go. Ripping up Camp Half Blood dummies. BRB

(Cloud girl has logged off)

Seaweed Brain: Athena? Murder? Eeeek!!!

(Seaweed Brain has logged off)

(Wise Girl has logged off)

(Athena has logged off)

(Cloud Girl has logged on)

Cloud Girl: Good, Athena's gone…

Artemis's Lieutenant: My little sis ripping up Camp dummies? What has this world come 2? I going 2 go write my will…

(Artemis's Lieutenant has logged off)

(Krios Leader of Gigantes has logged on)

Krios: Yay! Now Hyperion has to babysit Atlas! I'm free!

Zeus: Hello, I see you know the password.

Krios Leader of Gigantes: Actually it's programmed into my Macbook Pro. I always forget the password. Wait, what are you doing here? This is a private chatroom for Titans and their army.

King of Titans: Hey, Krios, I got a daughter of Zeus to join our army!

Krios Leader of Gigantes: Is this Luke, or Kronos?

King of Titans: Luke, or Kronos, or Luke, or Kronos… You'll never know, but I think you've guessed…

(Krios Leader of Gigantes has logged off)

(Cloud Girl has logged off)

(Gryffindor Seeker has logged off)

(Zeus has logged off)

(The Boy Who Lived has logged off)

(King Weasley has logged off)

Proud to be a Mudblood: Time for Auror training!

(Proud to be a Mudblood has logged off)

(Former Death Eater has logged off)

(Snake Girl has logged off)

(Death Boy has logged off)

(King of Titans has logged off)

(Artemis has logged off)

(Seaweed Brain has logged on)

Seaweed Brain: I LOVE ANNABETH!!!!!!!!!!!

(Seaweed Brain has logged off)

Goat Boy: Athena just appeared, and she's not happy. I'll go get Thalia. She wants to see Percy being blown to smithereens…

(Goat Boy has logged off)

**If anyone wants to know, I am Cloud Girl. Gryffindor Seeker is my sister. I think the rest of the characters are easily guessed… Eeek I am being REALLY HYPER again!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cookies… Doughnuts… CANDY... Anyway, the next chapter will be a PJO and 39 clues fan fiction…**


End file.
